Mintberry Crunch/Quotes
This page lists all notable quotes voiced out by Mintberry Crunch in South Park: The Fractured But Whole. Overview Compared to his adopted sister Henrietta, Mintberry Crunch is more enthusiastic, and more childish, his quotes mainly revolves his abilities regarding mint and berries, and often delivers positive comments to allies. However, he does have different opinions about people, apart from his quotes going against the enemies, he also dislikes his sister Henrietta, often calling her fat. In response, she refers him as immature and unbearable. Field/Story * "It is I - your old pal, Mintberry Crunch! I picked up your distress call from the berry mines of my home planet. I’ve come to offer my assistance." * "The mystery of the missing camp counselors. Fear not. Mintberry Crunch is on the job!" * "Oh no! My power of mint and berry aren’t strong enough to freshen an ass of that size." * "My alien powers have little effect on the enemy. I must be weak from my intergalactic travels. Your planet call it... jet lag." * "He’s right. No matter how dire the situation, the final girl in a horror movie always wins." * "That’s it. If we can find a way to harness the power of the final girl. Then we can defeat the monsters." * "Leave this place. We shall settle our differences another time." * "I’m busy right now helping my friends save this counselor so their summer camp won’t be shut down." Battle * Selected ** "Crunch time!" ** "SHABLAGOO!" * Battle start ** "Fair warning! I'm armed with both mint and berry." ** "Bad news, bad guys! Mintberry Crunch is here!" ** "Mintberry CRUNCH!" ** "BERRY FIGHT!" * During Bring The Crunch ** "And now, witness the true power of mint and berry!" ** "Make for the shed! That thing's too much for us!" ** "Hah! When a Berry enemy attacks a friend with Mint, they do no damage!" * Turn Start ** "It’s Mintberry Crunch!" ** "Here comes a crunch that really satisfies!" ** "Here come that mintberry justice bad guys crave!" ** "I'm going to berry you, villains!" ** "And now, to freshen things up with the intense flavor of mint!" ** "It’s true what they say: Breakfast really is the most important meal of the day!" ** "Who wants a taste of my sweet berry?" * When a berried enemy attacks a minted ally (dealing no damage) ** "Sorry evil doers! Mint is too strong for you!" ** "Good old damage-absorbing mint!" ** "Good old mint, the bane of Berried enemies!" ** "Mint and berry combine to CRUNCH out damage!" ** "I love it when mint and berry come together!" * Using Mint Launch ** "Minty fresh!" ** "Mint up!" ** "Be right back!" ** "Prepare for CRUNCH!" * After using Mint Launch ** "I declare you: minted!" ** "Go forth in mint, friends." * After using Berry Land ** "Now you smell like berry! You’re welcome!" ** "Now that’s a satisfying crunch!" ** "The tingle is how you know it's working!" ** "How d'ya like them berries?" ** "Now you smell like berry, Which is a huge improvement!" ** "Have you accepted mint and berry into your life?" * Using Flavor Blast ** "By the power of mint and berry!" ** "All right, time for a flavor blast!" ** "Deliciousness, hear my call!" ** "Here comes... the flavor!" * After using Flavor Blast ** "Now that’s a satisfying crunch!" ** "You're berry welcome!" * Saw Bleed in effect (enemy Hemorrhaging) ** "It’s tough to stay crunchy with everyone bleeding all over." ** "All this blood is making Mintberry Crunch queasy." ** "You've heard "don't stand in the fire?" Well, same for saw blades!" * After Professor Chaos using Hired Hands ** "I love a strong worker!" * After Mysteron using Dark Whisper" ** "Kinda dark!" * Attacked ** "You brutes have no appreciation for quality breakfast food!" ** "Mintberry Crunch definitely did not almost pee his pants!" * Victory ** "Shablagoo!" ** "Let's celebrate with a nice bowl of cereal!" ** "Ah, the refreshing smell of victory!" * With Henrietta, After Henrietta uses Satanic Seal on Mintberry Crunch ** "Wow, I didn't know you cared." * With Henrietta, After Henrietta uses Baleful Blessing on Mintberry Crunch ** "You're being nice...Are you possessed by a Zarganor?" * Victory against Chaos Minions ** "Chaos will never defeat breakfast!" * Turn start versus City Ninjas ** "I know your people don’t traditionally enjoy cereal, so... die!" * Victory against Raisins Girls ** "That’s what you get for not serving breakfast 24 hours!" * Unsorted ** "If she catches us, we will be berry dead." ** "We're sitting duck out here, you guys. Let’s move it!" ** "We have to get out of the crush zone!" ** "I bet we could hash this out over a nice, refreshing bowl of cereal." ** Mintberry Crunch: "You’re just lucky she didn’t sit on you!" Henrietta: "I hate you." Dialogue * With Henrietta, Henrietta turn start ** Mintberry Crunch: "Get out of the way! It's my fat sister's turn! Henrietta: "Wow, real mature." * With Henrietta, After using Berry Land ** Mintberry Crunch: "How d'ya like them berries?" Henrietta: "Oh my god, shut up." * With Henrietta, After Henrietta uses Satanic Seal or '''Baleful Blessing '''on Mintberry Crunch **''Mintberry Crunch'': "Hey, maybe pray to Satan for a trim figure and better attitude!" Henrietta: "Don't even talk to me." * With Monster, Monster turn start. ** Monster: "I got a hankerin' for child flesh!" Mintberry Crunch: "How about a nice bowl of cereal?" Category:Quotes Category:Characters voiced by Matt Stone Category:Lists Category:South Park: The Fractured But Whole